Demon Run Pirates reach Cactus Island...Finally!!
Crash at the docks The Demon Run Pirates had finally reached their main destination sense they had first set off over a week ago Bishop: 'You know for all the trouble we went through to get here it doesn't look that impressive '''Kalas: '''Yeah I feel like we could have just skipped it and handed for some cooler Island '''Karas: '''What are you talking about this is the coolest looking Island ever?! '''Bishop: '''You don't really believe that '''Karas: '''Ehhh yes I do... '''Kalas: '''You only care because we will finally be able to buy some meat '''Karas: '''EXACTLY! I LOVE MEAT! AND FINALLY WE CAN BUY SOME BEAUTIFUL, SUCCULENT MEAT!! '''Jinx: '''Ehh guys, who is steering the ship? '''Kalas: '''Ehh Bishop is... wait, Bishop is beside me...Ahhhh Bishop what are you doing?!! '''Bishop: '''Ahhh I forgot!! ''The Ship hits another ship and the Demon Run Pirates fall forward 'Kalas: '''Is everyone okay? '''Bishop: '''Okay! '''Jinx: '''yeah I'm alright '''Karas: '''Now I have to wait longer for meat ( cries) '???: You Idiots! Do you realise what you have done? Kalas: No we have comepletely not noticed that we've crashed ???: 'Your a funny one aren't you? '''Kalas: '''Sorry but it seems you've parted in a very awkward place, would you mind moving? '???: '''ha I am Mr 12 the world famous bounty hunter '''Kalas: '''Never heard of you... '''Mr 12: '''And you never will '''Kalas: What? that doesn't even make sense? Mr 12: what?...yes it does! You just aren't smart enough to understand Kalas: 'Or you are just stupid? '''Mr 12: '''How dare you! I'll kill you! ''Mr 12 jumps off of his ship and lands on the Demon Run Pirates ship. He charges at Kalas but beforer he even reaches him Karas hits him and he falls over the side of the boat into the water. 'Karas: '''No offense but I really like meat ''The rest of his crew appear over the side of the boat. The Demon Run Pirates prepare for battle but instead they cheer and then start fighting among themselves about who should be the next "number". So the Demon Run Pirates just headed on to the port and docked Meeting The Best Chef The Moment the crew got on land, Karas ran off to find a Restaurant. He found a local Restaurant owned by a man called Torch that the local people said was an amazing chef and he was '''Karas: '''Oh my god this is the best meat I have ever tasted! '''Torch: '''Wow thanks but are you sure you just wanted meat? I can make you other stuff? '''Jinx: No I think he is okay with just meat Karas: '''*With food in his mouth* yessh meeeeat ish puurfact '''Kalas: '''Although could you possibly stop making him food? He will just keep eating and eventually get huge and then he is no help to any of us '''Torch: '''Oh fine then, I was thinking I'd make enough money to go into retirement on him '''Bishop: '''Yeah if we had enough money for that haha '''Torch: Don't pirates get loads of money from treasure? Bishop: 'How'd you know we are pirates? '''Torch: '''You are sailing the grand line and yous are clearly not marines so its obvious you are pirates '''Kalas: '''Most people will probably recognise us now ''Then a man entered the restaurant his clothes were ripped and he was covered in blood and dirt '???: '...food...please '''Karas: '''Here drink this and then eat some meat as well '''Kalas: Don't bother Karas, he isn't really wounded Bishop: '''What are you talking about? look at him '''Kalas: Yeah Karas look at him Karas: '''Is that the guy from the boat? '''Kalas: '''Yep its him '''Mr 12: '''No I am wounded! I got attacked by a wolf! '''Torch: There aren't any wolfs on this Island Mr 12: I swear I tried to steal his food! Bishop: 'You tried to steal a wolf's food? '''Mr 12: '''No! It was a man and then it turned into a wolf '''Karas: '''Like a Werewolf? You're crazy! Another man walked in and sits down at the bar '''Mr 12: '''I swear to yous! '''Karas: '''I don't believe you but have that anyway, I don't want it anymore '''Mr 12: '''Ahhh bless your soul '''Karas: '''Its only for throwing you off the boat '''Mr 12: '''Yeah you'll pay for that! ''Mr 12 charges at Karas but the man at the bar trips he and elbows him in the back of the head knocking him out cold 'Karas: '''Wow thanks '???: 'Don't mention it, I owned him for trying to rob me '''Karas: '''Wait so your the... '''Bishop: '''Werewolf!! '''Torch: '''No hes not! This is Scarecrow, he is one of those devil fruit guys. He has been here for ruthly 3 days now '''Scarecrow: '''Don't just tell people about me! '''Torch: '''Don't worry they are pirates '''Scarecrow: '''How does that sound goiod in your head?!! '''Kalas: '''Because we are awesome pirates! So Scarecrow whats your devil fruit power? '''Scarecrow: '''I'm a zoan, I can turn into a Husky, or a hybrid form '''Kalas: '''Wow thats so cool! Join my crew! '''Bishop: '''But I'm allergic to dogs! '''Scarecrow: '''No need to worry, I don't want to be a pirate simple as '''Karas: '''Okay hes no good! What about you Torch? We need a chef? '''Kalas: '''Hey! I'm the Captain! I makle the decisions!... Torch want to join our crew? '''Torch: '''Sorry I like my restaurant but I appreciate the offer '''Kalas: '''Damn it! What about you, Scarecrow? '''Scarecrow: '''I already said no! '''Kalas: '''But I've decided you are now a member of our crew! '''Scarecrow: '''To bad! I'm busy travelling! '''kalas: '''Then travel with us? '''Bishop: '''Hello allergies? '''Kalas: '''NO ONE CARES ABOUT YOUR ALLERGIES! '''Scarecrow: '''But I've already come from where you guys are going! '''Kalas: '''Then we'll go somewhere else! '''Scarecrow: '''You can't just change your log pose! '''Kalas: '''Of course we can! Tell him Jinx '''Jinx: '''We can't change it... '''Kalas: '''Awk Damn it! '''Scarecrow: '''Sorry but I'm okay on my own ''The Demon Run Pirates left leaving Torch and Scarecrow The Finally Decision Scarecrow ate while Torch cleaned up the place 'Torch: '''They'll be an extremely powerful crew one of these days '''Scarecrow: '''Good for them '''Torch: '''You could be apart of that '''Scarecrow: '''And so could you? '''Torch: '''But I've got my restaurant, you've got nothing holding you back '''Scarecrow: '''Maybe I do '''Torch: '''I just think you're worried about going home '''Scarecrow: '''How do you know anything about where I'm from? '''Torch: '''You talk in your sleep '''Scarecrow: '''From now on I'm sleeping in dog form! '''Torch: '''On a pirate ship? ''Scarecrow just shrugs Member Number 5 The Demon Run Pirates returned from the market, Karas was caring about 10 boxes of meat. 'Jinx: '''What wrong boss? '''Kalas: '''Boss? I could get used to that '''Jinx: '''Don't '''Kalas: '''Hahaha no I'm just disappointed about Scarecrow and Torch '''Bishop: '''You can't win them all ''The crew arrived on ship to find Scarecrow sitting on a deck chair which he had clearly brought himself '''Scarecrow: '''So I decided to give you a chance '''Kalas: '''Yay! '''Bishop: '''no!... No offense '''Scarecrow: '''None taken '''Karas: '''So you've brought a few things? '''Scarecrow: '''Yeah I didn't think you'd mind? '''Kalas: '''No problem at all! '''Jinx: '''Is kalas in love with him or something? '''Bishop: I don't know anymore 'Scarecrow: '''Oh yeah Karas these are for you '''Karas: '''Fishing rods? '''Scarecrow: '''For when you run out of meat '''Karas: '... I love you '''Kalas: '''Okay guys lets get going! Next stop! Somewhere else thats awesome! '''Crew: '''Yeah! '''Kalas: '''So Scarecrow can you do me a favour? '''Scarecrow: '''What? '''Kalas: '''Go Hybrid mode '''Scarecrow: '''I'm not a show dog! Category:Stories